RosarioPhantom
by phantomgamer
Summary: Danny has fallen into the war of the monster world along with falling in love with none other than Kokoa Shuzen. will his power be enough to protect the school when the newspaper club goes to fight in the world of humans and defeat Alucard? and will he make enough allies to help him? lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is a separate story from the phantom saga. I was reading lots of these crossovers and one of them with this pairing caught my attention, but it hadn't been updated in a long time. So to announce my part time return I am beginning this story. I've also taken some artistic license with minor things and created an improbable situation using an altered character trait for the headmaster. Kokoa is also got a kind side because I think she needs one, not all vampires can be constantly rude.

Chapter 1

Acclamation and budding romance

Two weeks ago Danny had stabilized Danielle, and for two days he was without a single ghost to fight. After those two days he had a sudden onslaught of ghosts he never anticipated. So as an effort to help keep the town safe Danny asked Vlad, who was surprisingly fighting by his side seeing as these were not his associates, to call some form of reinforcements that were not the guys in white. Vlad called someone in Japan. And from what Danny could tell by the Japanese he knew (his mom taught him and jazz around seven languages since they started school) he was called the exorcist. When he arrived a week later he got to work and the first thing he did was talk to Danny and let it be known immediately that he was able to sense Danny's hybrid status and that he would like to speak with him after the threat was admonished. Danny though surprised agreed because the ghosts had taken Fenton works and he had little choice.

Within a week the town was ghost free. Danny was amazed as his parents had begun pestering the mysterious man on how he made them retreat so fast. He just smiled and told them that he needed to speak to Danny alone. They didn't ask why, they just agreed. As the two of them walked the exorcist said something unexpected. "Well young Daniel, I see you have found yourself in an unexpected situation this previous year. Joining the ranks of the rarest and among the most legendary of the 'S' ranked Yokai halfway, is something absolutely no one in this or many other dimensions can honestly say they even considered." Danny simply stared at him in confusion. "That's why I offer you this. I am headmaster of a very exceptional school in Japan. Well its entrance is in Japan. The school itself is in a separate dimension, but I digress. This school is for … unique people like yourself. There you could fit in much better. It is a place where transformations like your own are quite common. A school for monsters. Somewhere you can have a less stressful education. Well maybe less mentally stressful. We can help you develop your powers and maybe help you develop a romance life." He finished with a smile. "Wait that's a little personal don't you think." Said Danny. He knew that Sam didn't think of him that way much to his disappointment and for some reason he felt this exorcist knew more about him than even he did. Maybe it was the fact he couldn't see his eyes. "Perhaps you are right. But the fact remains that I'm offering you a chance to have a higher education with a great chance to get in to a good college. All that and a place where your powers are normal." Danny was very pensive and said, "Well who will protect the town if I leave?" the exorcist smiled and said. "I've placed a twelve year seal on the portal in your parents' lab, and a fifty year one on Vlad's. Ghosts cannot use those paths or even go near them until the seals burn out, which unfortunately includes half ghosts." Said the exorcist. "Wow you really pulled out all the stops. Put what about my parents and school? They don't know." He countered, only to be handed a letter which read:

**To whom it may concern**

**We are proud to announce that young Daniel Fenton has been accepted to Yokai Academy in Japan. This is by acceptance by the headmaster of the school due to the observed mastery of one of the required fields necessary for acceptance. Yokai Academy can help Mr. Fenton become a high functioning member of society and will help with his appliance to any college in the world. He may leave to the academy on the fifteenth after this letter has been signed by parents or guardians as well as preceding instructors and given to the headmaster before he leaves.**

Danny stared in shock. "Damn you're fast. Did you have this made after we first spoke?" "Before I left the academy actually. I knew of you from the beginning I am in tune to the entire planet and I felt your aura change immediately. So, what's your answer?" blue eyes met shiny glasses as Danny said. "Yes."

Now eight days later here he was. Waiting at the bus stop for the bus that would take him to the academy. He told his parents it would take him to the airport but then exorcist had told him it would take him to school via a wonderful shortcut through the ghost zone just for him. He was finally able to feel his back again after the goodbye hug his dad gave him, and some of his classmates had surprised him by coming to send him off. Paullina came to say how she was happy that he was actually going somewhere, before the others came. Apparently she was levelheaded and her normal behavior was an act to make herself more popular. Valerie came to give him an honest goodbye with Sam and tucker. Dash came and actually cried because he was losing his favorite punching bag. With many a rolled eye the bus finally arrived. "Bye guys, don't worry I'll be back for summer break." And with that he got on the bus.

"Well, you must be the transfer I came to pick up." Said the creepiest bus driver ever. "No duh. Why else would I get on the bus if I wasn't?" replied Danny. "Heh heh heh. I suppose you're right. And it's obvious you're a natural at Japanese. You even have a Tokyo accent." He replied. "Yeah, learned Japanese in second through fourth grade from my mom." Said Danny with a bit of pride. "Right, time to use our shortcut." He pulled a lever and the outside switched from amity's outskirts to the ghost zone. Danny wanted to know how he did that but in the end decided to wait till another time. When they returned to the land of the living they were in Japan.

Danny was reading a manga he picked up at the gas station when they had stopped about five minutes ago when the bus stopped and someone got on. It seemed that the other person was distracted and didn't notice him so he coughed to get his attention. The other boy jumped slightly. "Oh sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention. You're a freshman right?" he stammered as he turned to Danny. Danny nodded. "Right my name is Tskune Aono. What's yours?" "Danny Fenton, transfer student from America." Replied Danny as he shook Tskune's hand. "Wow, really? You speak perfect Japanese, even accented." Replied a surprised Tskune. Danny nodded and returned to his manga then looked up again and asked "hey do you know where Ririko sensei's homeroom is?" at that Tskune paled considerably. "No but as a word of advice, never flunk her class…" Danny noticed his fear and nodded.

When they got to the school Tskune vanished as Danny took in the atmosphere. "Still more inviting than Vlad's castle was during his time with the syndicate." As he set on the long walk to the school he was a-ware of an odd feeling of déjà-vu and as he was about to say something out loud to break it he heard a feminine voice shout. "Out of the way!" and before he could act on instinct he was crashed into by a red blur on a bike. When the commotion stopped he went to pull himself up from the spill and he felt his hand on another, smoother one. When he looked he saw a girl about his age with fiery hair. He quickly apologized for the hand thing and helped her up. "Sorry about that I really should have moved quicker. I guess my nap on the bus slowed down my reaction time, are you alright?" he said as he picked up her bike. "Yeah, I'm fine but from the looks of that cut on your cheek you aren't." she said and suddenly seemed distracted as she sniffed the air. "Ooh that smell. Your blood smells delicious." She said as she got closer to him. "Wait blood? Does that mean that you're a-"he didn't finish as she licked his cheek and moaned like she just ate a particularly tasty meal. "Vampire." She finished for him as she bit down on his neck. They stayed there for a while, Danny surprised that A. she was a vampire, B. she was super cute, C. she was sucking his blood and he didn't feel any fatigue (probably because his ghost regeneration was replacing blood faster than she could suck), and D. it didn't hurt. After a good time she came up for air and said "ooooh, that was amazing, and kind of tangy, like citrus." Then it seemed she realized what had just happened. She turned beet red and looked at his face expecting a dry husk. But his astounded face was the only thing she found.

After what seemed like forever Danny said "so my blood is citrusy?" she just nodded and after shaking herself back to sense she said "how are you still alive?" he shrugged and asked "why, were you trying to kill me?" she shook her head and said "no but I really wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and well…" "Don't worry about it. My name's Danny Fenton, American transfer student." "Uh right. Kokoa Shuzen, vampire, obviously." She said still blushing. "Right. So Kokoa would you like to accompany me to the school?" asked Danny as he smiled a kind smile. "I suppose so." Said Kokoa as she recomposed herself. "Here, allow me to carry the bike." He said as he lifted the bike over his shoulder. "I'll fix it for you later." "Thanks." Replied Kokoa. They then continued their walk to the school. It was quiet until Kokoa said "you know, you were my first." Danny turned beet red and said "for the love of god, I understand what you meant but did you have to say that so vaguely. What if someone heard that and got the wrong impression?" at that Kokoa looked around franticly in a panic realizing just how bad that sounded. "Wait don't worry, that was just hypothetical. No one is here." "You better be right. If not, I will drain you dry." "Gotchya." Said Danny as he was suddenly worried.

By the time they reached the school they were herded into the gym by a cat woman. Just before the ceremony Kokoa left to do something. Danny followed. After saving Tskune from a… thing Kokoa tasted his blood and he made a run for it before Danny could do anything. "Smooth Kokoa, now Tskune is probably scared of you." Said Danny as they went to the ceremony. "No skin off my bones." She said. Danny just shrugged it off. After the ceremony Danny went to his homeroom. His teacher really was something to behold. Tucker would have a heart attack. As she introduced him to the class he got funny looks from the others. Then Kokoa showed up. After being reprimanded for being late she sat next to Danny. She looked at him and made a semi-surprised face, Danny returned the favor. It seems she didn't expect to share home room with him. but then again, always better to have a familiar face. Even if they just met.

After the day had ended Kokoa told Danny to follow her to the newspaper club room. Danny though only knowing her for the better part of a day knew not to argue unless absolutely necessary. When he opened the door however he did not expect to be crushed between two enormous breasts and hugged to death by a girl screaming "oh Tskune I've been waiting for you!" this action pissed off Kokoa and caused her to yell "kou chan!" wherein her pet bat came and turned into a giant baseball bat and she slammed the girl's head causing her to fly across the room. Suddenly able to breathe Danny gasped in lungful of air as he fell to the floor yelling between gasps, "What the actual fuck just happened!" Kokoa replied with a murderous expression pointed to the room's occupants "I'm not sure but there had better be a good explanation for it…"

After a large amount of placating and apologies, followed by some introductions, everyone was feeling friendlier the door opened and everyone turned towards it "oh, hey Tskune, we have visitors." Said Kurumu. "After a bit of surprise from Tskune at seeing Danny and Kokoa, Kokoa turned to the pink haired girl next to Tskune and began attacking her. Basically everyone was staring in confusion before Danny and Tskune both shouted their respective vampires' names and gave chase. After Kokoa lost Moka, Danny caught up to her. "What just happened?" he asked. Kokoa explained everything. "So why are you fighting her?" he asked. "To make her my Onee-sama again, not this weak form." She replied. "Kokoa, she is your big sister, from what you told me this rosary seals her powers. That means both parts of her are connected. If you make outer Moka hate you, then inner Moka will too. And then what? Remember, family is the most important thing in life. Accept every part of her, and then if by some chance she becomes inner Moka permanently again then you can be happy with that too. But don't prioritize it. It can only cause pain." As he spoke, Kokoa seemed to get closer to crying until she finally burst into tears and held onto Danny for support. They then sat on the floor as she cried in his arms. When she finished she said "you're right. I've only known you for one day and you've changed my entire outlook on life. I don't understand." She said as she got up. "I've been told I have that effect on people, it's just my personality I guess." Replied Danny as he stood up. Then they heard over the loud speakers, "Daniel Fenton and Kokoa Shuzen please report to the headmaster's office." "Great, I hope we aren't in trouble."

"Ah, you made it." Said the exorcist as the two nervous teens walked into his office. "Yeah, ruby helped us." Replied Danny. "Well, I have good news and bad news. What will you hear first?" the two of them looked at each other then looked at him with identical expressions and deadpanned in sync, "bad." The exorcist chuckled, "well. Due to unforeseen circumstances, we have not enough room in the dorms for you two to fit, and that's with people already sharing dorms." He said with a mischievous glint in his glasses. "What!" they called out in unison. "Well that leads to the good news. Our old groundskeeper retired because of overstressing, so you two may live in his house." Their faces brightened. "However he only had one bedroom and bed." Faces reddening and getting nervous. "But he had a ridiculous amount of hobbies so we can convert the spare rooms into extra bedrooms and other hobby rooms for you." Relief followed by mild excitement. "During summer vacation." jaws on floor with extremely red faces. They waited hoping for another sentence until they realized the headmaster was done talking. "So on the plus side, we basically have a house to ourselves to use as we please." Started Kokoa, "on the minus side we are basically sharing a bed until after summer break." Finished Danny. "Yes won't that be fun." He said "did he at least leave a couch for me to sleep on?" said Danny, later Kokoa would notice how he basically tried to give her the bed. "Actually he left nothing. But when ruby heard you two would have to sleep there she donated her bed. This leads me to my last bit of advice before you two need to go look for clubs." He looked around a bit "if you see, feel, or hear anything suspicious in that bed, call ruby and tell her to get her toys. And bleach any stain you see, that is also very important." The two of them looked highly disturbed as he shooed them off. "When we get there I'll take the mattress outside and clean it out." Said Danny as they went to the booths. "Right." Said Kokoa.

When they arrived at the club booths they started looking around for a decent club. "We can't join the newspaper club. I can't deal with Tskune's harem." Said Danny as they watched the group. "But this is the perfect time to talk to Moka." He finished. "Alright, in the meantime, find us a decent club, but no water, that's a vampire's weakness." Danny nodded and left.

When they met up again they each had good news. "Moka promised to hang out with me in her true form on Wednesday!" yelled Kokoa. "Great I got permission to make our own club; we just need a teacher to sponsor us." Said Danny. "Really. What's the club going to be?" she asked. "The hobby club." Said Danny with a smirk. Kokoa soon joined with the smirk. "Basically we only need an unsuspecting teacher to sign off on it." Said Danny then Kokoa smiled and said, "I think I know just the teacher."

After getting Mrs. Nekonome to sponsor them they went to the house they were given. They were amazed; it was big, bigger than Fenton works at least. Three stories, basement, roof patio, pool, green house. And a nice plot of land behind it. "This was the groundskeepers house!?" shouted Danny. "It's basically a mansion." Kokoa who looked thoughtful about it said. "Well he also repaired the school after damaging fights erupted cleaned everything, and took care of the landscaping. And from what I heard from the older students, a day without mass destruction was exceedingly rare last year. Must have gotten all this as incentive to stay, looks like it was real bad if this couldn't get him to stay." "Who do you think they got to replace him?" said Danny "ruby, at least she said she was." Replied Kokoa. "I feel deep sympathy for her." Said Danny. They then entered the house.

"Nice." Was the only thing they could think when they entered. And it was, but it was also filthy. "tomorrow we're cleaning this whole place. If you pay for the equipment I'll do the work." Said Danny Kokoa nodded. They followed the disturbed dust to find their bedroom. When they found the room they saw a sign on the door. It said,

I didn't know what you liked so I left you some toys, enjoy (

At this the two of them looked at each other with identical looks of horror. "Well I guess we need to get this out of the way." Said Danny. Kokoa nodded. They slowly opened the door and the sight caused them to turn every color of the visible spectrum ending on a greenish red. "Going ghost." Said Danny as he turned away. He wouldn't notice it until later but his ghost form outfit changed. Instead of his standard jump suit he was wearing a black and white version of the school uniform with trench coat length jacket split at the waist into two coat tails, collar upturned, black on the outside white on the inside, and black undershirt with neon green tie. His gloves were fingerless, and his boots became sneakers with black soles. On the left side he had his DP emblem. Kokoa was surprised at this as he transformed in front of her for the first time. He then made two clones. The first flew away at high speeds. The second ran to the bathroom. "They'll be back." He said as he ushered Kokoa away from the horror. "You never said you were a legendary 'S' rank monster." Said Kokoa. "Sorry, used to keeping it secret. But I needed to multitask so I felt little choice." "What did they do?" she asked. "First one went to unleash my unholy wrath upon ruby, and drag her here to remove her… things. The second was to vomit for me, and yes that actually works, no I don't know how. And I am here to help you keep what sanity you still have after that." He replied as they went to what appeared to be the kitchen. "At least they gave us a bit of food. Want some instant ramen; it should help settle your stomach." He said. "Well actually…" "I see, well ok go on." Replied Danny as he gestured to his neck. "Thanks." Kokoa said as she blushed a little and bit him. They stood there for while, her sucking his blood. Eventually they broke apart.

At that moment ruby appeared tailed by two Dannys one looking disturbed, the other slightly sick. "Did you get that shit out of our room?" asked Danny. "Yes and I bleached everything." Replied ruby. "Good now out of here you sick pervert." growled Kokoa. After she left the three Dannys merged. "Oh god," said Danny. "What?" asked Kokoa "when I threatened to beat the living shit out of her if she didn't clean up her mess, she actually got all flirty with me like she was exited at the idea." "You would honestly hurt her?" asked Kokoa. "No but I thought it would get us a safe bedroom faster." Said Danny as he used his ghost ray to heat up the instant ramen.

After dinner and putting their school things in the proper locations, Danny said "I'm gonna call my parents, I can have them send over my furniture from my room and maybe all the spare furniture from the guest room. I'll also have them send over some tools and equipment so I can turn the basement to a workshop." with the furniture problem solved they went to the now safe bedroom. "Alright, I have an alarm clock. When do you want to get up?" said Danny. "Five thirty should work for us." Said Kokoa, "I'm going to take a bath, or wait, maybe you should first, because I need to put herbs in the water." Danny just replied, "I'm sure I saw another bathroom, I'll use that one." Kokoa nodded, on the inside there was a little part of her that had wanted him to suggest they bathe together, but she made sure to beat it down with a stick. She didn't realize that there was a small voice in Danny's head that suggested the same thing; it too was beaten by a mental Kokoa with a stick.

Soon after, Danny was lying in the bed on his side. Kokoa walked in and got in next to him, Danny said, "if you get thirsty in the middle of the night, don't hesitate to bite me. Just try not to wake me alright." "Alright Danny" replied Kokoa. As she drifted to sleep she subconsciously snuggled closer to him. And as Danny began drifting to sleep, he thought "maybe this situation isn't as bad as it could have been" and with that he was asleep.

Unfortunately that didn't last long. Around midnight he was up screaming. Kokoa punched him out of reflex before saying, "oh crap sorry about that. Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine…" said Danny as he stood up from the floor. "Nightmare?" she asked. Now, even though she would deny it to the high heavens she was not heartless. In fact she cared a lot about other people. At least the people that were nice to her. It was part of her vampire pride. And for some reason she cared a lot for this guy. Maybe it was the fact that he purposely allowed her to drink his blood whenever she wanted. Or maybe it was his kind personality and genuine concern for her. In all honesty she knew why, but she would also deny that to the high heavens… for now.

"No, that would be great but they're memories." Said Danny with a sad smile. "Bull shit," said Kokoa. "I grew up in a home where daily attempts on your life were as common as having a group lunch. Even I don't wake up screaming in the middle of the night." Danny just chuckled. "At least your food didn't have the habit of trying to eat you." "What?" said Kokoa confused. "Back at my home that had a tendency to happen. In fact back at home I was in an eerily similar situation." Said Danny suddenly very pensive. "Anyway let's go back to bed." "No, tell me what you mean." Said Kokoa. "Fine but lets do it this way." Danny transformed and split in two. "While this one sleeps I'll take you into my memories. That should give you all you need." "You can do that?" asked Kokoa. "Yeah, it's not that hard. Just need too overshadow myself and place you in the dreams then force myself to remember." Explained Danny. "Oh… alright." said Kokoa not fully understanding. Danny reached out his hand. "Are you ready to experience my life through my eyes?" Kokoa at that moment saw him glowing his ghostly way in the moonlight coming through the curtains. His sad almost tormented smile, she could tell the idea of remembering all this was not a comforting one. And then she realized, he was about to show her every waking moment of his life. He trusted her with his existence. He literally was sharing all his life with her. "Yeah, I'm ready. Are you going to see mine?" she said slightly blushing. "That depends. Do you trust me with that knowledge?" he replied somewhat surprised. "Well you trust me… I suppose it's only fair." She said blushing more. "Alright. This will take all night. Even with the dream speed. Let's go."

Kokoa saw it all, birth, child hood, Christmas…, and felt it, death and fusing, fights, and him. The monster he could have become. She saw and felt another person's entire life. And she was now sure why she liked him. He was good, he was kind, he was strong, and he was brave. And all that, but he was still hated, by even his own parents. When she was out of him (eww that sounded kinda wrong) she would do the only thing she could think of, she would hug him and try to make him feel better. Little did she know, he was feeling the same within her memories. When the memories ended with the events of today, Kokoa had to fight back a tear for the unfortunate life of her friend. Eventually she felt the floor return to beneath her feet, she turned to Danny and hugged him, and he hugged her. Soon the clock rang and they got ready for school, each having a greater appreciation for each other.

Well, what do you think, continue?

Also I've been working with some co-authors on a BIG story, it will be released soon.

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

Surprise and problem solving

After the long night of … catching up Danny and Kokoa were getting ready to go to school. "Man I'm beat," said Kokoa "yeah, living a life in one night can really stress the mind. Want me to fly you to school?" asked Danny. At this Kokoa visibly became happier. "Really?" Danny chuckled at her excitement. "Of course, we can make it there in record time." "Then let's do it." Said Kokoa. But before she could even turn around to get on his back he had transformed and lifted her bridal style, and began ascending. "Eep!" yelled Kokoa as they climbed higher and higher. "Alright, want to see my top speed?" asked Danny. Kokoa nodded. "Hold on tight, were breaking the sound barrier." Kokoa at first thought he was joking, But soon she realized he was serious, as they rocketed over the dorms she heard the sonic boom. And in a millisecond they were over the school slowing down and landing. "That was amazing…" said a dazed Kokoa as Danny put her down. "Nah that wasn't my top speed, school was too close, maybe after school I will be able to take you for a proper fly." Kokoa was even more exited but before she could say anything a noise interrupted her. It was her stomach. "Umm, I didn't really have time for breakfast since we were moving so slow…" said Kokoa with a small smile as she blushed at herself. Danny just rolled his eyes and angled his neck to give her a better place to bite. "Thanks." Said Kokoa as she came closer and before she bit she hesitated and gave his neck a small kiss before biting down. At first she thought he didn't notice, but she felt his pulse quicken and she realized that he did. And then she froze, and so did he as he turned human. After a little bit of sitting there afraid of what would happed Kokoa realized that for the past half minuet as she was frozen she was accidentally giving him her blood in a sort of backwash manner. At that she broke away quickly terrified at what she had unwittingly just done.

"Kokoa, two questions. First, why did you kiss my neck, and two why are you looking at me with guilty fear?" said Danny. "And let me add a third question to that. Why am I thirsty...?" Kokoa stared and Danny caught where she was staring. His face. He quickly made an ice mirror, (surprising Kokoa) and looked at his reflection. His normally black hair was bright silver, his ice blue eyes now a silted red and his canines had become fangs. "So when you realized I felt the kiss you froze up and accidentally backwashed. Didn't you." Danny said. Kokoa fidgeted a bit and nodded. "Well, now I'm half ghost, half vampire." Said Danny with a look of defeated contentness. "You aren't mad?" asked Kokoa. "Can't be, it's half my fault anyways. I could have moved away," Kokoa looked a little sad, "but I would have missed out on a chance to be close to my favorite vampire." The gears in Kokoa's head grinded to a halt at that. "Did you just, in a roundabout way, say you liked me?" she asked. "Well, yeah, and if I'm honest I'm glad you did that because now I have more strength to protect those I care for. And that includes you." "But how, why, we've only known each other for a day and a half." Said Kokoa thinking it was a cruel joke. "No, we've known each other our whole lives, since last night." Kokoa nodded and smiled. "Come on lets get to homeroom. After school I'll take you for a flight, and when we get back to the house, I'll start the cleaning .But first, can I have a drink and then can you help me go back to normal?" said Danny with a blush. "s-s-sure…" she said. She lowered her collar as Danny kissed her neck as revenge and bit down. Then after a little while he came up and said "tasty sort of like-" he stared in horror. "What?" she asked nervously. "Citrus. How much of my blood did you drink while I was in my ghost form?" asked Danny nervously. "About my body weight on two separate occasions." Said Kokoa, face palming. "Well, looks like we both will be needing training." Said Danny as he fixed Kokoa's shirt.

Homeroom went fine with no incidents. Kokoa told Danny how to turn back to normal and he commented how similar it was for him to go ghost. The entire first half of the day was even easier than yesterday. Then lunch came around. Danny had brought two lunches and he and Kokoa were walking to the courtyard when it happened. "Whoa, hey there doll," said a smooth voice. "Howdya like to hang out with a real man?" bless Kokoa, she must have taken a lesson from Danny during those memories because she said, "sure, but the only one I can see here is Danny." Danny burst into laughter as he high fived her and kept walking. Only to be picked up by the back of his shirt. "Hey, I just ironed that this morning." He complained. "I don't care if you just had it dry cleaned. No one laughs at me." Yelled the student. Danny just yawned and phased out of his grip. "Fine, then how about I have fun with your little girl friend?" he said as he reached for Kokoa. What happened next was so quick that only the young werewolf in the crowd saw it. One second Danny was facing away from him and the next he was in his ghost form standing with his fist where the punk was just standing. The punk had completely vanished through about twelve holes in his shape. "Let's go Kokoa, lunch might end soon, and we haven't even started eating." Said Danny with that goofy grin of his before picking her up bridal style and vanishing. Once they reappeared in the courtyard, Kokoa grabbed a stick and clocked him over the head with it and yelled "I can take care of myself, you stupid idiot." As she got out of his arms she heard him mumble, "Now I know why chivalry is dead, the princesses hit the knights with sticks." At that she blushed, "well that saved you from sleeping on the floor tonight." She said to him. "Right, now shall we eat before it gets-" and at that moment the kid from earlier comes back with a vengeance punching Danny in the head and knocking the lunches on the floor. "Hey I made that you ass, what are we going to do with it now!?" yelled Danny as he got back up. "I don't give a fuck; you caught me off guard that last time. This time I'm going to rip you limb from limb and then I'm going to rape your girlfriend till she splits in half, mother fucker!" at that moment everything went dead silent then the whole school felt an incredible surge of power. It was coming from both Danny and Kokoa. Yokai auras twirling together their clothes flapped in the wind created by their energy. Danny transformed into his ghost half slowly and Kokoa revealed her rage inspired vampire form and the energy rose. Now the punk was scared, the last time he felt an energy this powerful was from Moka Akashya and it felt even higher. "What the hell is this!? I've never felt so much Yokai energy, what the fuck are you two!?" "Your worst nightmare." Danny smashed his ecto charged foot in to his head, "a vampire," said Kokoa as she whacked him to the sky. "And a ghost," finished Danny as he encased him in ice and picked him up. "And the worst part is that we're pretty good at baseball." They said in unison. Danny threw the frozen jerk at Kokoa who hit him and yelled, "home run!"

"Great, now our lunch is gone." Said Danny dejectedly. "Well, we could go get a drink…" said Kokoa as she gestured towards the school roof with her eyes. Danny could tell she was still embarrassed about biting in public, so he nodded with a smile as he grabbed her by the waist and turned invisible. As they flew he said, "Sorry about the waist thing, I felt it added to the mystery of our disappearance." "It's alright." Said Kokoa as she blushed at the contact. "After all we are practically dating now." She said. "And thanks for letting me help you take care of that punk. Though I could have taken him alone." Danny just rolled his eyes. "I know that but no one talks about my favorite vampire princess like that." Kokoa looked at him and said, "Less cheesy next time." And gave him a peck on the cheek. Danny lost control for a second.

When they reached the roof they reappeared on the far side. "Would you like to go first Kokoa?" asked Danny as he bent his neck. "No, you first you're still getting used to the effects." She replied. He was enjoying himself when Kokoa went stiff. He knew something was wrong when he heard her say, "Danny, my sister just walked onto the roof with Tskune… and they're staring at us…" Danny slowly turned around after unlatching from Kokoa's neck. At first he thought they would be fine, it was pink hair Moka. But then the rosary spoke. "Tskune, take it off." Danny's eyes went wide as he saw Tskune remove the rosary and Moka transformed. "Um, parlay?" said Danny not knowing what else to do. "What are you doing to my little sister!?" yelled the fully released Moka. "Nothing, I swear! We were just…" Danny looked to Kokoa for help but she yelled "DUCK!" Danny complied and Moka missed by an inch. "Wait I can explain!" yelled Danny. Moka wasn't listening. As Danny dodged another attack Moka was coming down with a scissor kick. Danny had had enough, she wouldn't listen to him until he over powered her. "Fine, if that's how you are going to play, I can play hard too. I'm going ghost!" he said as he jumped over the rail and hovered. His transformation surprised Moka and Tskune. Moka hadn't really expected the person who looked like he was biting her sister to be a legendary monster. "Now, do you still want to fight me, or can we just talk." Said Danny with an exasperated look. "How about this, if you can block my next attack, I will listen to you." Said Moka as she readied herself to jump. "Deal." Said Danny. The next few seconds surprised everyone except Danny. Moka jumped, Danny raised his arm, Moka kicked, and Danny stopped her with a little bit of pushback. Moka kicked off of him and landed on the roof. After she recovered from the shock, she said, "Fine, a deal is a deal. Talk." Danny landed next to Kokoa and said, "Alright, let's take it from the top…"

By the end of lunch everything was cleared up. Moka not only approved of the pairing, but approved of the cross contamination. "We need more hybrids, they are better at politics than purebloods." Said Moka, no one really understood what she meant but they left it alone. Moka was still a little angry at the sleeping arrangements, but figured it was for the best; after all she owed Danny for convincing Kokoa to be reasonable with outer Moka. As the bell rang and lunch ended Danny and Kokoa found themselves holding hands on the way to their next class.

By the end of the day they were prepared for the final step to seal their relationship. "So, are we going to…" started Danny as they left the main building. "Let's do it during that flight you promised." Said Kokoa, blushing madly. Danny nodded. "If we just hold hands I can make you as weightless as me, it will be good practice." Kokoa shook her head. "No, carry me, I like it." Danny blushed and picked her up. As they flew high into the sky, Danny said, "Are you ready?" Kokoa nodded. Their faces got closer and closer, and then their lips met. The world seemed to stop as they floated along the sky in total bliss. Eventually they reached the house and had to stop. "Let's see if my parents sent my things." Said Danny. "Danny you sent the letter yesterday. They probable didn't even get the letter yet." Said Kokoa. "I sent it via ghost mail. You see the box ghost owes me for getting him a date with the lunch lady ghost and helping him open his mail service. So I called in for express mail. He sent the letter through the mail slot on the ghost portal and gave it to Jazz; I called her ahead this morning. She probably had mom put it in boxes in the basement and told them she would send them tomorrow before she gave it to the delivery ghost." Explained Danny. And sure enough, there were the piles of furniture right outside the door. "well then, I'll get cleaning, you fish the leaves out of the pool and get some herbs for it so we can relax after the hard work is done, ok Kokoa." Said Danny as he split into five and collected the borrowed cleaning equipment. "Let's get cleaning," they all said in sync.

Two hours later the house was spic and span, the furniture from Fenton works was in place and the lab tech and tools were in the basement. "Sweet, operation clean sweep is complete." Says Danny as his final clone rejoins him. "Kokoa, how's the pool coming?" "Almost done, only need a few more handfuls of mint." Yells Kokoa. "Cool, now we'll smell good after we swim. It does explain why you smell good." Said Danny as he put away the cleaning equipment. "One of my clones cut the grass too. Man that is a useful ability." "Right then come over here, I'm thirsty. And I finished the pool." She added as an afterthought. "Okay." Said Danny from right behind her and scared her. As she turned around he pulled her into a kiss. After kissing for a while they broke apart and Danny said, "Yeah, I could get used to that." Kokoa snapped out of her daze and said "are you thirsty?" Danny said, "Well I did just clean the entire house in two hours." "Then let's try sucking each others blood at the same time." She said, "It's something they say only destined lovers can do and still be satisfied." "R-r-right, let's do it..." said Danny, blushing at the way she felt about him. He felt the same about her too, but even though he was happy he couldn't shake the feeling that everything was happening fast, though he had no complaints. And how could he, he had a girlfriend that loved him as much as he loved her, and he was surprised he could actually say that.

As their faces closed in on each other's necks Danny heard a voice he was not expecting. "Ah, young Daniel I didn't know you were into such things." Said the (badly timed) voice of Vlad Masters. Danny immediately turned around and charged up his fists with Ecto-energy. "What the hell Vlad, how did you get here, I came here to have a school career without having to fight you every time your anger towards me had a relapse. So why are you here?" growled Danny. "Don't worry Daniel, your parents asked me to give you some money and checkup on you. They got the letter and wanted to give you more things but money is a bit tight at the moment so they sent me to take care of it." Said Vlad placating. "And seeing as the exorcist sealed away my powers I can't do anything against you anyway." Vlad hissed lowly so Kokoa couldn't hear. "Don't bother, I know what you are Plasmius, Danny told me about his previous encounters with you." Said Kokoa, a little pissed that he had to show up when they were about to do something intimate. "Oh, so he told you his secret did he? And you aren't bothered by the fact he's a half ghost half human hybrid?" Kokoa turned red at that. Danny then made a coughing noise and Vlad walked a bit closer to him. "Actually, that's not completely accurate anymore…" he said. "What do you mean?" asked Vlad slightly confused. "Well, due to a fortunate incident I have good news, bad news, and interpretative news. And the only way you will learn them is if you promise to not reveal this to my parents, and you will need to sign a contract." Said Danny. "Why the extra precautions?" asked Vlad, this must be serious if he is using a legal document for security. "I am going to tell my parents everything, but only during my summer break. I need assurance that you won't interfere." Said Danny as he wrights the document on a piece of paper from his notebook. "Fine, what do I get in return?" asked Vlad. "I don't strand you on the moon." Said Danny as he finished the contract. "That's surprisingly violent of you Daniel." "Picked it up from Kokoa. Now, this will be signed with blood, literally." Danny constricted an ice pen. "Prick yourself on the end and sign." Vlad was surprised even more by Danny's use of blood, but he complied.

"Now what is this well kept secret?" asked Vlad. "Good news first. I'm in love with Kokoa here." Said Danny as he pulled her closer to him. "Bad news, this is a school for monsters." Vlad's eyes widened in surprise. "Interpretive news. Kokoa is a vampire and we have been exchanging blood, so now I'm half ghost half vampire, and she is gaining ghostly powers which need a bit of training." Finished Danny as he released his vampire powers. "Sweet butter biscuits!" yelled Vlad. "So, now can you give us some money like you were sent here to do? And tell my parents we're fine, you can tell them I'm dating Kokoa but nothing else, understand?" said Danny. "Understood, here's a credit card, it has access to fifteen percent of my funds, a percentage agreed on between your parents and me. It should be enough to furnish the house and pay for anything else you could want. I'll take my leave now before someone tries to eat me. And Daniel." Said Vlad as he got ready to leave. "What Vlad?" asked Danny. "Be careful, though I normally wouldn't admit it, you are not only more powerful than me but you will continually get stronger. But there are still many powerful people out there. Don't get in over your head. I do still worry about you." Vlad then left quickly. Danny was touched, he had no idea that even with Vlad still pissed at him, he still cared. "Well, tomorrows Sunday, want to just enjoy ourselves for the rest of the night?" said Danny as he stretched. "I'd like that." Said Kokoa.

As they changed into their swimsuits Danny began questioning why he told Vlad all that even if he was assured the truth would not be told. After he got to the pool however his mind went blank. As the sun was just beginning to set Kokoa stood against the horizon in her swimsuit, Danny had the feeling he was seeing a goddess in her prime. When Kokoa noticed him she blushed and looked away. Danny was speechless and couldn't think until Kokoa turned back to him and said, "You're very well toned." Then Danny said, "Thanks, ghost fighting makes you get stronger. You look…beautiful, gorgeous, I can't even find the words." At this Kokoa turned blood red. "Thank you." Danny just smiled and said "let's go swimming in our vampire safe pool, shall we?" "Yeah, let's swim." Said Kokoa before she made a dazed face. "Kokoa? What's wro… oh. You don't know how to swim…" said Danny before his face got mischievous. "I'll teach you." He said, and the rest of the day was spent swimming and learning.

As it was getting to be time to sleep, Danny was reflecting on what had happened in just two days. He met Kokoa, and became a half vampire, he fell in love and shared a bed with the girl he loves and was about to do it again (they incinerated the other mattress when they heard a noise coming from it). He was in a school where his powers were accepted as the norm, and he was able to do the work he was given. His life had become great. As Kokoa walked in tiredly, Danny smiled. When she got in bed Danny turned around and held her close. "How did my terrible luck change so much to bless me with this kind of life within only two days?" he whispered in Kokoa's ear. "I don't know, but I'm glad it did." She relied softly. As they fell asleep in each other's arms they both were the happiest they had been in their lives.

Meanwhile in an underground headquarters, "Kuuyo Sama, we received a report of a freshman student claiming to be a ghost." Says a woman in the shadows "Impossible, ghosts are nothing but myths. What powers did he have?" replies a man in the shadows "According to witnesses, he was very strong and able to vanish." replies the woman "Must be a human spy with technological enhancements. What's his name?" asks the man "Daniel Fenton." States the woman "Bring him and anyone who associates with him." Orders the man "Kuuyo Sama, you aren't going to believe this, he was seen hanging out with the newspaper club yesterday, and Moka Akashya's alleged younger sister Kokoa Shuzen appears to be in a relationship with him." says the woman "My, my. It appears Christmas has come early." Says the man as he smiles in a demonic way.

Well well, two days and Danny already has the disciplinary squad on his tail. And why are ghosts considered to be myths and legends when they are so common in Amity Park? And Danny is right, why did his luck change so incredibly?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Problems and Home visit

two weeks later As the sun rose on Sunday morning Danny saw the rays of sun coming through the window curtains. As he took a deep breath he smelt the herb bathed hair of Kokoa who was still in his arms, he smiled while lightly blushing. He got out of bed and snuck down the stairs to the first floor and started the Coffee after getting the newspaper. The sun was in its earliest part of rising, and Danny wanted to start setting up the workshop in the basement but he realized it was dangerous to build ghost hunting technology under his own temporary home so he realized he would need to build his own work bunker somewhere on the property, that he would need to consult the exorcist on. So he would just make a temporary setup in the basement. As he was going down the stairs to organize the mess into a semi workable setup he heard the door knock. "Coming!" he shouted. As he opened the door he saw a group of students wearing black uniforms. "Daniel Fenton." Said the man in front. "Speaking." Replied Danny with a cautious voice. "You are under arrest under the base of being a suspected human spy." Said the man in front. "No, I'm not." Said Danny off handedly. The man in front stumbled at his casualness. "What do you mean 'no you're not'?" he asked angrily. "According to the student handbook you're the disciplinary squad, and your rules state that a student cannot be brought in unless there is suitable evidence against said student, also any accused student has the right to hear and see any evidence against them before any action is taken." Replied Danny, he had read the entire school handbook twice during the drive there. "Fine, the accusation against you is that you are impersonating a legendary monster. A monster that doesn't exist." Said the girl next to the leader. "I take great offence to being called a myth. After all in the human world we are all myths." Said Danny defiantly. 'Why are they unaware of ghosts?' Thought Danny. "True yet even here ghosts are fake." Said the man in front with a scowl. "Talk to the headmaster he helped me protect my hometown in America from a ghost invasion. That's why I'm here, he found me there fighting back the other ghosts and he brought me here." Said Danny now thoroughly pissed that they were causing such a ruckus. At least he didn't have neighbors. "Now listen, I know you're trying to do you're jobs but until you have any solid evidence against me I'm going to leave this conversation finished." He said as he turned to leave. "Wait, you have a new club, you need to pay us to run it." Said the man in front. "Right" said Danny realizing that they were just as corrupt as jazz had suggested when she read it. "How much?" Danny asked. "Sixteen thousand yen per school year." Said the man in front. "Do you take credit cards?" asked Danny. "No," said the girl behind him surprised at his lack of concern. "Can I give you an IOU until I can take the money out of the account next time I go to the student mall?" asked Danny as he put the card back in his wallet. "I suppose, you have until next Saturday to pay us." Said the man as he turned away and began leaving. "Alright then." Said Danny as he turned and closed the door. "Finally, that was bothersome. I need to ask Tskune and the rest of the newspaper club about that guy, my ghost senses were irritated by him. Oh well, let's setup the lab."

Two hours later.

Kokoa was waking up when she realized Danny wasn't in her arms. She walked down stairs as she heard the sounds of Danny working downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she saw the basement door open and saw Danny coming up. "Hey Kokoa, do you know where the original put the petroleum tanks?"  
Kokoa didn't know what to say, talking to a clone was weird. "No, but it's probably in the shed." She said as she made her way to the coffee maker to get a cup. She had started drinking coffee when she realized that Danny was a morning person, she is not. He was going to be the only one that did anything before nine in the morning so she needed to make sure she doesn't accidentally kill him when she woke up to him doing something she didn't approve of. As she went down stairs she saw the source of the noise was Danny digging the basement deeper and adding metal layers to the walls. "What are you doing?" asked Kokoa as she jumped down a few yards to the bottom of the basement. "Morning Kokoa, we're making the basement larger to fit the training room and laboratory for the club. On the first basement layer is the club laboratory for people with laboratory type hobbies and minor experimenting until I can build my work shed, and the bottom is a training room for us to train our powers in secret. We're renovating to accommodate the necessary resources, and the generator needs to be upgraded to suit our power needs." Said a Danny digging out the bottom of the area with intangibility, later Danny would explain that it made the ground more firm so as to make the walls and floor more shock resistant. "And why are you doing it yourself when we could hire someone to do it for us?" asked Kokoa as she thanked herself for getting the coffee. "Well it wouldn't be secret if other people knew where it was or even if it existed."

Kokoa was becoming sorely tempted to punch Danny into the floor but she knew there was no point in it. "Alright then do you want help?" She asked as she shook her head. "No we have it covered." Said the seven of them in unison. Kokoa sweat dropped as she just walked back to the stairs. "Hold on, the original told us to tell you that he's at the headmaster's office trying to get permission to build a ghost lab on the property. He also asked you to go to the student mall and get some furniture or something so the house isn't so barren." Said the one hardening the walls. Kokoa was exasperated, why would he want her to buy things for the house, he knew she had no sense of home decorating. But then again she knew he didn't either so maybe it was for the better.

Meanwhile at the headmaster's office Danny was in conversation with the headmaster. "So does that mean I can build my lab?" asked Danny after the headmaster gave a long philosophical answer to his initial question. "Yes, you have full reign over the property. In fact, after graduation, you can continue living there, it, and the surrounding land, belongs to you." Said the exorcist with a mysterious smile. "Hold on, alright, until now I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. But now, this is way too much. I had my previous suspicions before but now I need answers. Why are you being so nice to me and Kokoa, the handbook says no co-ed, yet you are letting us share a BED and a freaking mansion. The handbook says you cannot alter your living space in any way more than adding posters, yet you are letting me build a laboratory that could explode if not properly taken care of, and renovate my basement. Other student's uniforms are usually destroyed in their transformations, yet mine changes with me, which I appreciate by the way even if I don't know how it works. You are favoring me and in extension Kokoa to extreme levels, why?" asked Danny, he looked the exorcist in the eye as he did so. The exorcist chuckled as he straightened in his chair. "I'm glad you noticed. I'll be quick about this." His mysterious smile vanished. "There is war coming. A war that we thought we ended a long time ago. The details I shall reveal to you at another time, but I'll tell you this. This foe is greater than any one you have ever seen before. I am giving these gifts to you because I had a vision, you and your own group of friends here at the academy protecting it when I leave to help in the war. Tskune Aono and his little harem will be on the front lines and you will be here protecting the rest of the student body from our foes. Yet even before that there will be foes within the school to defend against. I am telling you this now; you are the academy's only hope while this war rages. So make friends and protect your fellow students. You may want to stay in contact with the newspaper club as well. They can help you train and teach you about the school's rouges gallery." "And if I don't want to help? What if I want to return to America?" asked Danny. "Then the school is doomed and we may lose the war. Not to mention Kokoa will be put in even more danger." Replied the exorcist.

Danny knew he had no choice. It was his ghostly obsession to protect, and at the moment Kokoa was at the top of his list. Though war was something he wanted to avoid, the short one with pariah was his only experience, he was willing to join it to protect the world. "Alright, I'm in. but I'll need to go home for a short while to tell my parents. With a war coming they need to know the truth especially if this war costs me my half-life." Said Danny as he felt the fear rise within. He wanted to wait to tell them but now it was necessary. "Alright, you can take a week off for 'family matters' this week. The two of you leave tomorrow." That brought Danny's thought process to a halt. "The… two of us?" he asked. "Of course, you should know already that she will want to go with you. And I am not going to be pummeled to a fine paste for not letting her." Replied the headmaster and he began filling out papers. "Ok I guess I'll tell her. I told her to go buy furniture at the student mall so she won't be back for a while. How about you tell me about the war now." Said Danny. The exorcist nodded. "Several hundred years ago long before you or Kokoa were born, before anyone of the students here was born. There was a vampire. His name was Alucard; he was a tyrant and terrorized the world. He eventually became a giant beast, and three people joined their strengths to defeat him. Back then I was younger and stronger. After we sealed it an incident occurred with one of Kokoa's sisters and Moka. Alucard was freed and Moka's mother, the most powerful of the three dark lords, sacrificed herself to seal Alucard again. Now that same other sister and Kokoa's mother are trying to revive him again. That's the basics. For more specifics, go to the historical records under the library. You have special permission." The exorcist smirked as he went back to making the arrangements. Danny realized he would need to tell her soon so she could pack appropriately. So he returned to the house to pack.

When Kokoa got back from her shopping trip she had some new clothes and the redemption slip for when the furniture was delivered. As she opened the door she saw Danny talking to Vlad. "What's going on?" she asked. "Oh Kokoa, there you are. I have good news; we are going back to my home town. I need to talk to my parents personally. Vlad was here anyway so I called him up to see if he wanted a ride back to amity park instead of the plane." Said Danny. "I agreed because I wish to learn about the world of monsters. Plus I want to form a truce with Daniel. Our little spats are becoming dangerous to other parties. And I can't afford any more bad rep in the business world. So we will be making an agreement on the way there." Said Vlad as he straightened his tie. "Plus this is also a great chance to speak with my probable future goddaughter." Kokoa and Danny spluttered as they tried to make proper words. Then Danny realized something. "Wait, you're my godfather?" this truly seemed to surprise Vlad. "You didn't know? I thought it was obvious, after all I was your parents' best friend." Danny shrugged. "I guess I never actually thought about it." At that Vlad shrugged as well and asked where he would be sleeping as their guest. At that Danny and Kokoa freaked out. Their combined embarrassed rants gave Vlad only a few useful words such as 'one bed not share him just them no not that because dorms special privileges but 'and in the end they put their fists in their hands and said in unison "couch!" Vlad laughed at their situation and said "alright then try not to make too much noise tonight, I want to sleep." Bad move. Danny turned red and froze Vlad's feet as Kokoa punched him so hard that he flew into the next room and landed on the couch upside down. "Pervert! /ass!" they yelled. "sorry." Said Vlad as he got up wobbly. "Looks like you two are already a team. How did you do it so fast?" at that question they shrugged and Danny said, "probably some form of vampire telepathy, after all I do have her blood." Kokoa shrugged and said, "It's a possibility."

As the three of them went to bed Danny realized that his luck once again was great. Though he also knew it was hollow luck considering he was now part of a war. As Kokoa came to bed Danny began wondering how the guys at home would react to her. Downstairs Vlad was feeling very happy for Danny, he bounced back after the rejection from Sam and he was still ok. He even had a new girlfriend, he was glad he wouldn't suffer like he had.

As the sun rose the next morning the three of them woke up early. Vlad made coffee nice and early and it caused the two of them to _literally _float down the stairs to the kitchen moaning, "Mmm. Coffee…" Vlad said "Daniel, her ghost powers are showing." Danny said, "don't worry I did it when I first got them too, had to catch myself a couple times before mom could see. It's just the beginning phases." Kokoa just looked down and shrugged. "How do I get down?" Danny said "think a direction to turn, face, or go, and then think a speed." Kokoa dropped and picked up a mug from the counter. "Everyone packed?" asked Vlad. "The bus driver grabbed our things last night; he said they would be in the bus storage compartment. He just needs to take the mattress." As they waited for the bus driver they decided to go to the mall. "You two may want to buy some manga to pass the ride, it will take some time." Said Danny as he bought the second volume of bleach. "Vlad don't buy this manga, it may bother you." Danny said gesturing to the Franken Fran manga Vlad scoffed as he bought the entire collection in childish spite. "Please Daniel, I am an adult, I can read this with no problems. I'm sure." Danny and Kokoa looked at each other and became worried. "Vlad, I was serious, there is some stuff in there I'm sure the fright knight would be bothered by." Vlad ignored him and left the store. "Oh well, it's his sanity."

When the bus arrived Danny Kokoa and Vlad were told to wait for the driver to put the bed in the storage. They didn't question it, it was obviously magic. Vlad had his jet bring his things back to amity. When they got going Vlad finally asked the question. "How long will it take to get back to amity?" "Three hours, using dimensional highways. That's with human world traffic." Said Danny. Vlad looked impressed. While the trio was going through the ghost zone on the final stretch Vlad had already made the truce with Danny, read the manga (to chapter 2, he couldn't make it past that) and had a conversation with Kokoa. Danny slept most of the ride. And Kokoa had fallen asleep on Danny after her conversation with Vlad. Vlad was contemplating how fast Danny was telling his parents; Danny said he would tell everyone why later.

When the bus finally stopped in front of Fenton works everyone got off the bus. As they rang the front doorbell Danny immediately realized his mistake and yelled "duck!" everyone followed the order, and sure enough, "GHOST!" came jack Fenton's voice as he opened the door and shot ecto-goo and missed them. "Hi to you too dad." Said Danny. "Danny boy, what are you doing here, it's only been a few days." Said jack as he hugged him. "We'll tell you later, first, can you get mom, jazz, Sam, and tucker here?" said Danny as he fixed his back. "They are already here; your friends have been helping us with the lab." Said jack as he noticed Kokoa. "Who's this Danny boy?" Danny said, "Not till the others are here." Jack just went to get the others, dragging Vlad behind. "Ready Kokoa?" asked Danny. "yup." She replied.

When the whole group came up the stairs the first question was, "who's this lovely young woman Danny?" it came from his mom. "I'll explain after I tell you the secret I've been hiding since the beginning of freshman year. A secret that Sam, tucker, jazz, Kokoa, and Vlad already know." Said Danny. "What, sweetie." Asked Maddie. "Mom, dad, I'm Danny phantom." Said Danny as he transformed. There was a moment of silence.

"Alright, you win jack." Said Maddie as she gave him a fifty. "Come again?" asked all of the aforementioned people who knew. "oh sweetie, we knew since the day of the accident, your father said that he thought you would tell us before graduating high school, I thought you wouldn't. So to make sure you didn't know we already knew we pretended to hate your ghost halves guts. I mean, why we would even consider actually ripping a ghost apart molecule by molecule. That is counterproductive, it would be simpler to take willing samples and X-rays to study a ghost." All the stunned faces turned to Danny and Kokoa who were laughing. "She has a point. It doesn't make sense." They laughed. "But that wasn't all. The school I'm going to is for monsters" gasps "Kokoa is a vampire," gasps "she is also my girlfriend," several girly squees, "and Vlad is a half ghost," gasp and hurt expressions, "who used his powers to get where he is and was my arch enemy but now we have a truce," gasps, "also I'm going back to Japan on Sunday to fight in a war that could decide the fate of the planet," many gasps and a few what's, "and Kokoa turned my human half into a vampire by accident, which was partially my fault but before you gasp I also accidentally gave her ghost powers by letting her suck my blood in ghost form." Maaany gasps and some glares, "oh yeah, did I mention I'm in love with her?" awws. "Oh, and I just found out that Vlad is my godfather." Less gasps. "Are we done with the gasping thing?" everyone nodded. "So until Friday we're going back to Casper high." This time Sam and tucker cheered.

For the rest of the morning they got caught up. By school time Danny and Kokoa had joined Sam and tucker on the walk to school for the day. After explaining how Danny had the week away from Yokai, and came back to see his family for the week they were put into the classes for the week. Danny walked to lancer's English class getting stares from his former classmates. Eventually he ran into dash as he expected. "Fentina? I thought you were in Japan and whoa," distraction, "hello lovely lady, how about you come hang with me instead of this twerp." At this Danny said "déjà vu." "no thanks, I only go for people with an IQ over 30" replied Kokoa. "ooh you need some ointment for that burn, dash?" said a voice in the growing crowd. "What, no one says that to me, you're going to pay for that bitch!" no point in warning him. As he went to go slap her Danny stopped his hand solid. "What?" was all dash could say. "hey, what did I tell you?" growled Kokoa. "Don't worry just holding him still, don't break him Kokoa we don't need detention." Kokoa nodded and reached back her arm. What happened next surprised the crowd. Kokoa punched him Danny held him when the punch sent him flying then Danny swung him around and jumped up only to throw him down while kicking off his chest. Thankfully Danny went easy so dash wasn't seriously injured. Just dazed. The crowd was blown away as Danny and Kokoa high fived and went to lancers class. When they arrived, lancer questioned his appearance and he explained. As the class went by the ghost alarm went off at the same time as Danny's senses giving him a valid reason to leave Kokoa followed him and he realized she needed a disguise, so he ran to Valerie's locker. And whispered in her ear as quickly as he could "Val, do you still have your old red huntress outfit, yes I know , because I'm Danny phantom, no the ghost dog wasn't mine, I AM the good guy, my vampire girlfriend here needs a costume so she can keep her secret identity, so please!" "Right, I trust you Danny," she replied "it's got a gash on the stomach so you might want to rip it off at there." Kokoa nodded and put on the wristband, activated it, took off the helmet, took out her ponytails, ripped off the midriff tore two holes in it and turned it into a mask. "man that's hot." Said Danny "ugh, now I sound like my dad again." Danny then transformed into the suit he got at the academy. "Danny, the outfit's cool and all, but did you forget that the school installed cameras the week before you left?" said val. Danny paled at that revelation. "shit, well I guess the staff learned my secret. I guess telling the rest of the town is inevitable now. But first the ghost." The other two nodded and got ready for a fight, as Danny phased them through the wall.

Outside instead of chaos there were angry muttering and Sam and tucker in Fenton peelers playing with a Fenton thermos. "Sorry you three, it was just an ectopus." Said Sam. "Damnit and I got excited." Said Danny. "good the bait worked now I have you ghost child." Said the voice of Skulker as he descended from the heavens. "Oh, Skulker, it's you. Hey, Kokoa, want to try your hand at Skulker?" said Danny in a bored way. "Sure, let me get fired up." She replied, cracking her knuckles. "You send a little girl to fight me!? You insulting little-"starts Skulker. "Actually let me correct you there before she actually kills you. First, she isn't a little girl, she is my age. And second, she isn't an insult to you, you should feel privileged that I'm letting my girlfriend, a vampire princess, practice her accidentally acquired ghost powers on you." Explained Danny. "Say what now?" said Skulker. Danny ignored him, "alright Kokoa, try to focus your energy into the part of you want to enhance with ghostly energy, then to fire a ray just push that energy out through your appendages, combine that with the flight lessons from earlier, and you have all you need to fight a ghost." Skulker was getting angry now, vampire or not, she didn't even know the powers she acquired. He was being treated like a practice dummy! "That's it your pelts won't even be put in the same room." Said Skulker as he powered up his weapons. "Right, our pelts, sorry but they aren't yours to take. So eat my ecto-powered kick!" yelled Kokoa. Skulker smirked expecting a light tap like when the whelp had started. When he was plowed into the ground he was completely blown away, as was his suit. "Come on Kokoa, if you use all your strength in one attack all the fun leaves the fight. I've been purposely holding back my power the whole time because I didn't want to destroy anyone."

"sorry, its not like he was a challenge." She said as she floated down. before Danny could reply the crowd below began swarming them to find out who the new girl was and why Danny had been gone for so long. "hold up ,jeeze" said Danny as he floated just above the crowd. "alright now I'm sure you all have been very exited by my return and are wondering where I went. lets start with you, Baxter." dash did a dance realizing his hero knew his name. "where did you go phantom? we've been attacked like twelve times and the only person who helped us was some groupie of yours wearing your emblem." Danny suddenly got a tick mark on his forehead. " excuse me, but A. ghosts should not be able to get here because of a seal on the ghost portal. and B. that wasn't my groupie, that was my cousin." dash was decent enough to look embarrassed at his mistake. Paullina then made the million dollar statement. "oh that's great I thought someone was trying to steal my phantom from me." Valerie had to hold back Kokoa. "sorry Paullina, but I was never yours, and if I didn't clarify that my real girlfriend here might rip off your head... and mine." that statement sent ripples through the crowd. the question he answered was the second part of dashes question." and to answer where I was. I have been in Japan taking care of some important business. I have since then joined an organization with humanities best interests as their goal." "what do you mean, Mr. fe-Phantom" crap, lancer saw the security tapes already. "I can't tell those unaware of the situation. but seeing as it's my duty to protect this town and you are all aware of the existence of ghosts, I'll tell you." he gestured to Kokoa. "first, this is my girlfriend. Kokoa Shuzen. she is a vampire. she drank too much of my blood at once and accidentally gained ghost powers. the fact is that I'm going to a school who's purpose is to promote the cohabitation of humans and monsters, which do in fact exist. I've been contacted by the school's headmaster and I was asked to protect his school and therefore the future of the monster world while he and a group of powerful students, including Kokoa's sister, go to battle for the future of humanity. as I understand, our enemy, fairy tale, is a group of monsters who's goal is to place monsters in control of the earth and kill all humans. now I give you all this information but I will warn you. should this information ever become known outside of this town, I will be executed for exposing the monster world and there's a great chance that they will have the town slaughtered or even start an outright war between the worlds. I hope you realize that this means I trust all of you with my life. and it also means that if I find out you let this information slip in an out of town place, I will have no choice but to detain you and any who heard the information and hand you over to my superior." Kokoa who knew he was bluffing to protect them was getting ready to speak. "as previously stated we give this information to you to ensure your safety. so stock up on your mythical monster repellants incase something goes wrong. but that's not all. as a final act to prove how important it is that the information stays here, we will share yet another secret." Kokoa removed her costume to show the school who the transfer student really is. the crowd gasped. then Danny knowing this was going to happen from the moment he was caught on tape landed on the school stairs. when he turned human the crowd went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New friend and future?

the crowd remained quiet for about two moments before Danny began speaking again. "I suppose you are suffering from information overload. in that case I'll add to the list by telling you I'm no longer half human. I'm now half ghost," he transformed to his vampire state, "half vampire. I also believe that should I combine my power sets I'll be even more powerful." at this the crowd seemed to regain its senses. "what happened, did your little blood sucking concubine bite off more than she could chew?" said Paullina in a jealous rage. Danny and Kokoa both vanished and reappeared in front of her, vampire powers driving them, Kokoa's finally revealing the silver hair of the 'S' class vampires. "don't insult me/my girlfriend. you self-centered snobbish false royalty bitch!" they said in unison in a primal roar. Paullina passed out in terror. "anyone else got something cheeky to say about my girlfriend?" said Danny baring his fangs. no one did. Sam quickly pushed her way through the crowd and yelled "WOO HOO queen bee down for the count! high fives you two!" Danny and Kokoa just snickered and complied, a bit too hard as the flying high five Sam gave them suddenly turned into a back flip that she still managed to land with grace. "whoa, might want to work on that self control you two." she said dizzily, rubbing her hands. "sorry." they said in sync mildly blushing as they powered down and started to rub the back of their necks. Sam started to giggle. "hey Kokoa, looks like Danny's rubbing off on you." they both say huh, and look at each other. upon realizing that they were doing the same thing as each other in sync, they blushed and turned away from each other smiling. many people in the crowds couldn't resist 'aww'ing at the moment. suddenly someone in the crowd was seen moving towards the them. when they finally reached Danny and Kokoa they were panting. "you said you were going back to this school for monsters, right?" Danny slowly said yes. "then please take me with you. the American school was shut down before I had the chance to attend it." the entire crowd was surprised by this statement. "so your a..." asked Kokoa. "I'm a Nekomata." she bowed and said "Catalina Mewler, amity park's resident orphaned monster." she was pale white, had green hair that was fairly short, wore red flight goggles that sat on her head, wore a yellow sleeveless vest that left her midriff exposed, a yellow skirt held up by what looked like red suspenders, and wore orange knee socks with yellow shoes. "gee, what is it with monsters having such colorful hair?" asked Danny to no one in particular. "well please, I seriously need to go. if language is a problem don't worry, i've been learning Japanese since I found out the American school shut down. I was going to save up money to go to Japan but with you guys here now I can just go now." Danny turned to Kokoa and she just shrugged. "Well... I guess I can contact the headmaster and ask." he then mumbled under his breath "if he didn't already know." "NYA!" she shouted, "you've saved me! Oh I could kiss you!" and then she did, accidentally letting her ears and tail pop out.

Danny was too surprised to register what was happening. but luckily when he realized what had happened he phased out of her embrace. And just in time too as Kokoa immediately after Danny had gone intangible, kicked Catalina into the stratosphere. When she landed she apologized and since she looked really sorry so Danny and Kokoa both decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. "fine. but kiss him again and you'll be bringing back moon rocks." said Kokoa. Catalina's goggles suddenly fell down over her eyes and she said, "Actually if I were to reach that velocity chances are that I would be dead before I left the atmosphere and even if the trajectory were correct I would suffocate from lack of oxygen long before..." everyone was looking at her strangely. "That was meant to be a joke, wasn't it?" Kokoa nodded. "sorry. astronomy is my hobby." Danny just laughed. "don't worry it's mine too. but you forgot that if you used the area of compressed air that would be caused by the speed of your flight to get a deep breath before it dissipated, you could most likely hold your breath long enough to use your monster strength to jump off the surface of the moon and return with minimal harm done." the crowd blinked at the intellectual conversation being held. Catalina then walked up to Kokoa and got on her knees and began to tear up asking as she sniffled, "would you consider sharing him?" the entire crowd's jaws hit the floor.

Kokoa stared for a while about to murder her but then she remembered what Danny said the headmaster said about having a group of friends help them defend the school when her Onee-Sama went to the front lines with her friends. Danny though there would be blood. eventually Kokoa spoke. "no." everyone was surprised with her casualness, especially Danny. "but," now that got everyone's attention. "I suppose I have nothing against getting a pet." the jaws hit the floor again. "really?" Catalina asked, dazed and surprised. "yeah, really." said Kokoa as she picked up Danny's jaw and reaffixed it. "YAHOO! thank you Kokoa! I could kiss you right now." and guess what. she did. this time a great portion of the crowd went down with nose bleeds. the kiss went uninterrupted until Catalina broke it off with a very shocked Kokoa. "wow that was even better than the one with Danny. why do you two taste like herbs?" Danny who had woken up from his nap looked around to see only Kokoa, Catalina, Sam, and lancer still conscious. "aright, Catalina we will discuss the recently transpired events later, lancer, Sam come close I'm going to fly us to the principal's office, avoid the crowd of unconscious people." they were soon in the office. "alright principal Ishymora, mister lancer, ask the questions and write down the answers. you are going to release the information to the LOCAL press, and that's it. also, I would like for you to give us some time off, basically the rest of the time were here. because, there should not be any ghosts here, the only two local portals are completely shut down, and magically sealed. I need to find out where they are coming from."

one mini press conference later

"Alright Catalina where do you live, I need to ask permission from your guardian, and you need to pack your things." said Kokoa as they left the school via flight Catalina was holding onto Danny's back for dear life. "well, thing is..." she said sadly. "what's wrong." asked Danny "I'm a stray." Danny and Kokoa looked at each other and nodded. sometimes their hearts were too kind. "well, I suppose you can stay at our place. I mean if you have nowhere to go." said Danny. "really! oh I could-" "don't" "okay..."

when they got back to Fenton works Sam and tucker decided to go back to their own homes seeing as the stunt today would probably have their parents concerned. Danny opened the door and said "mom, we're home." then Kokoa added "and we've picked up a stray." "hey that's mean... but also rather funny." said Catalina while giggling. "huh? what do you mean by..." said jazz as she walked down the stairs and saw the second girl with Danny. "who's this?" Danny went to explain the situation but Kokoa decided to be a joker and said, "she's his pet." unfortunately the not so innocent implications of that sent jazz's mind into meltdown causing her to sputter and pass out.

when jazz woke up she felt lips on hers and freaked out she opened her eyes and found the unknown 'pet' kissing her, needless to say she spazzed and punched her clear across the room. "Jazz your okay!" said Danny "what the fuck just happened!?" she yelled "you were unconscious after falling down the stairs because Kokoa's joke made you freak out, I checked your pulse and the joke seemed to give you a heart attack, so I was giving you CPR when you cold cocked me across the room you big meanie." shouted Catalina with anime anger puffs coming off her head while she bobbed her arms. "oh, sorry about that... could someone 'properly' explain the situation now."

one explanation later...

"oh god, Danny you are actually going to keep her?" asked jazz after the fill in. "well considering the whole me and Kokoa sharing a bed because the school is overfilled thing, I'm sure by the time we get back we'll have our furniture. so everything will be fine." then Danny got serious. "aside from that we have a problem. there are ghosts in amity park, but both of our portals are sealed." jazz nodded. "I know, so far the scans mom and dad have been doing haven't found any natural phenomenon to explain it. the only thing I can think of is that perhaps Wulf has been captured again." "what about Danielle. according to dash she's been seen lately, how did she know I was gone." asked Danny, "um, actually, he was talking about me..." said Catalina. everyone turned to her and stared in disbelief. "you see, the claws of a Nekomata are capable of interacting with spiritual plane. therefore I can fight ghosts. so I made a costume that appears similar to yours so it wouldn't seem too suspicious." the others continued to stare in disbelief. "also I was getting close to finding where the ghosts were coming from, you see ghosts have a very dark Youkai energy so it's easy for those who have heightened Youkai senses like Nekomata do. you see the highest concentration of ghostly energy in the city is the old movie theater in the slums." by now everyone seemed too surprised to say anything. "what? I'm not stupid I lived as the cat of a professional detective, and then I went and hung around a scientist." "well, can you hack?" asked Maddie from the basement door, she had been watching the whole time, scaring everyone present. "I lived in tucker's attic and watched his every move after I heard about his hacking skills from one of the ghosts I was fighting." their eyes opened exponentially. "would you like to take an IQ test? I'm getting good vibes from the way you talk." said Maddie staring thoughtfully. "sure!" said Catalina as she skipped over to the basement.

"did we find a genius Nekomata?" asked Kokoa. "yes, yes you did." said jazz. "not only that, but she can fight ghosts, and is bisexual..." finished Danny. then the three of them said in sync, "and she's our/your pet." "don't worry Danny, it's not like your going to end up with a harem." said jazz jokingly. Danny and Kokoa both got a shiver down their spines. "don't say that jazz. her sister is a part of a harem for this poor kid named Tskune. I swear, the kid is suffering, I mean, a Yuki-Onna stalker obsessed with having his children, a Succubus that suffocates him with her triple E breasts every day (and me once by accident), a twelve year old genius Witch obsessed with having a threesome with him and Moka (Kokoa's sister), another Witch who is a masochist and" they both shudder "likes to share her toys with complete strangers, and finally Kokoa's sister who has two separate personalities. If that is what a harem is like, I DON'T WANT ONE." His frantic nature caused jazz to find his situation more hilarious. "It's not funny; I'm surprised Tskune hasn't lost his sanity, or his virginity." Suddenly the room went quiet as time stopped. "Yes, with that many girls after him he is lucky to have kept it. We all know he faces challenges with each of them, and in the end, sometime soon, he will need to choose one of them." Said a deep voice. Clockwork placed the medallions on each of them. "What the hell?" said Kokoa as she noticed clockwork. "sorry about the abruptness of my temporal interference but I feel you should know that what you will find out when time resumes is completely true and that no matter what, should you find any more allies you must keep them close, learn about them and remember. You will need all the help you can get when this war begins." And with that he vanished and time resumed flow. "What just happened?" asked jazz. "I think clockwork just gave us guerrilla advice…" said Kokoa. Before they could reply they heard Maddie yell "Sweet Jesus on a specter speeder!" and they all ran downstairs.

"What happened!?" asked Danny, Maddie was shaking slightly as she read the results of the IQ test. "Not only did she finish a three hundred question test in thirty minuets but according to the scoring system…" she shook her head. "Danny, somehow or another you managed to find a Nekomata with an IQ of 199, the highest level of intelligence possible with this exam." Danny and Kokoa just stared while Jazz gaped. "Basically she's three times smarter than me and your father. And with an IQ that high she has the potential to learn new things at an incredible rate, solve puzzles that could take some people weeks in hours, and decipher codes at impossible speeds. She is what I would call a true potential genius of untold level." Cue impressed staring. "Really, cool! I mean I already had the feeling that was the case, in all honesty though I'm too forgetful and clumsy to put it all to use." Said Catalina as she rubbed the side of her head in a very cat-like manner. The others having seen that and realizing she was serious just stare in amazement.

When night time came around and the planning for an attack against the mysterious foe with dimensional powers was finished, first they would gather some intel on the location Catalina supplied tomorrow, then they would run several scans on the location to find out exactly what to expect, finally, the three monsters would launch an assault on the building at three o clock in the morning, the other combatants would enter five minutes later to deal with any small fry. The plan would commence tomorrow along with training for Danny and Kokoa. For now however they faced a small problem. "Where's Catalina going to sleep?" asked Sam when she came over to dinner that night. (She had miraculously gotten her parents and grandmother to join her, part of the Fenton's plans to get her parents to officially sign off on her becoming a full fledged employee of Fenton works. They needed parental consent to fully employ her.) At this, Sam's father (still as judgmental as ever) sprung his trap. "Yes, where are you holding the feline freak? Same room as your dead son and his undead girlfriend?" the way he phrased that got him murderous glares from four of them and enraged looks from most of the rest. "DAD/ / JEREMY/ YOU ASSHOLE!" rang throughout the room; he was then slapped by his daughter, wife, and mother, as well as being glared at by everyone else. "Jeremy you took that too far." Said Mrs. Manson "is that any way to act in front of your own family?" asked his mother. Everyone else stared angrily until they heard a sobbing noise in the corner. It was Catalina; she didn't seem to take the insult well. Danny calmed down from his angered state and went over to her and hugged her close. "Shh, shh, just ignore the big jerk. He's just a racist bastard." She continued to cry and said between her sobs, "this *sob* is why *sob* I stayed away from people. *sniffle* they are so mean *whimper* to me, just *sharp inhale* because I'm so different!" Danny just held her closer and gently rocked her while rubbing her back. He knew her pain.

Soon afterwards she had sobbed herself to sleep and Danny made a duplicate to remain with the group while he tucked her into the bed they brought, it seemed that Danny and Kokoa would be sharing the couch bed. The duplicate walked up to the crowd and said, "She's an orphan. She has lived only by being in her cat form and living with various people. She used her intelligence to teach herself many things so she could eventually go to the monster world and be accepted. And to top it all off when I vanished off to Japan she protected all of you in this town and in doing so risked her life. She probably only learned to hide her monster form because she had attempts on her life, and was attacked by people like you Mr. Manson." By this time true Danny had returned, they re-fused and Danny looked to Mrs. Manson, and asked, "Mrs. Manson, do I have permission to kick your husband out of my home for his racism?" Pamela looked at her husband then his mother and her daughter. They agreed. "Just don't kill him; I need him to sign the divorce papers." This shocked everyone in the room. "You can't mean that. I mean yes he is an ass but surely you love him right?" asked Danny, who didn't want the splitting up of his best friend's family to be his fault. "Not at all. My parents forcibly married me to him to keep our family wealthy, his father agreed to it, while his mother, granny Ida, was against it on the basis that we had no love for each other. But even she knew he was too rude and judgmental to ever find love so in the end she agreed. My last promise to my parents before they died was that I stay with him till he did something that went against everything I was for. The fact is, I was an orphan as well. My parents adopted me and my sisters because they wanted the write off for their taxes. So the fact that he doesn't even flinch at the fact he made an orphan cry makes me ready to call off the whole relationship." Ida then continued by saying, "and I made a deal with her, if Jeremy ever truly did something that made Pamela leave, then not only am I going to make sure she gets Sam, but I, being the oldest living member of the family am transferring all of the family funds to her. I grew up in poverty, I am more than ready to return." Everyone in the room was surprised that such a situation was still possible in modern times; however that surprise was then turned to anger towards Mr. Manson with a sense that justice would be turned to him. Danny nodded and commenced with kicking him through the wall via intangibility.

As the dinner resumed quietly everyone seemed much more somber. Even after Mrs. Manson said she would be delighted to have Sam work at Fenton works. Shortly before everyone was done they heard Catalina screaming. "Shit! Kokoa quick!" yelled Danny as they ran up the stairs to check on her. When they opened the doors Catalina was clinging to the ceiling crying and muttering about white. Danny heard that and hoped she didn't mean 'them'. Knowing 'them' if she had an interaction with them she was having nightmares about them. Danny decided to leave that question for another time. "Catalina, don't worry, its okay. You're safe, remember? It's Kokoa and Danny." Said Kokoa, worry clear on her face. Danny's nightmares were bad but something seemed to be driving Catalina off the deep end in hers. Catalina seemed to become aware of them as she fell off of the ceiling and jumped to Kokoa. Upon landing on her she began begging, "Please! Kokoa, Danny, don't let me sleep alone tonight! That jerk woke up the memories I've been suppressing the past two years. I need someone to sleep between, like…" her eyes clouded with tears. "Mommy…daddy…" she began crying again. Danny suddenly realized, _'she may be our age, and be a genius, but she is still a child on the inside, unable to grow up because she had no one to talk to and learn from when she was young. That explains her childish nature, and why she was so thankful to us.'_ Danny ushered Kokoa to pick her up bridal style and bring her downstairs. As they slowly went downstairs Danny quietly whispered in Catalina's (cat) ear "it's okay, we won't let the bad dreams hurt you."

In the main room everyone was worried on the state of Catalina when they brought her down sobbing in Kokoa's arms "what was wrong?" asked tucker. "Mr. Manson woke up old painful memories she had suppressed. She wants to sleep between me and Kokoa tonight." They all give Kokoa a questioning glance. She nodded. It was alright with her. They said their goodbyes and Danny's family went to bed, jazz sparing one last worried glance at the trio. As Danny opens the couch into a bed he hears Catalina mutter something in her sleep. Kokoa however is the one who able to hear it because she is holding Catalina. "I love you, mommy. I love you, daddy." Kokoa blushed when she realized that Catalina thought they were her parents, and felt very sorry for her. Danny asked what she said but Kokoa just said "nothing."

They place her in the middle of the bed and lie on opposite sides of her. Immediately she wraps her arms around Kokoa and whispers quietly, but just loud enough for the two of them to hear, "goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy." With that the two of them make no noise, they both just go to sleep, the thought in their minds, _'would we make good parents?'_ and so their minds wander as they sleep. They see a distant future, they are older, three children surround them and entering the room is a younger looking Catalina who yells, 'Mommy! Daddy! Uncle *static* and auntie *static* are here with aunt *static* and aunt *static*.' The scene pans over to the door as four people walk in the room, each with blurry shapes, as the talk no voice is heard, but it seems they are reminiscing about something. Suddenly the scene changed to the school, they were back at their house, but something was wrong, there was a crowd out front, something was happening…

They never found out what happened though because they woke up. Catalina was twitching in her sleep, it seemed like she was having nightmares. Danny turned to Kokoa and said, "I promised her no more nightmares." Kokoa sighed. He was too pure hearted for anyone's own good. "We going in?" she asked. Danny held his hand out to her. As Kokoa grasped it they entered Catalina's dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Past and Problems

When they landed in Catalina's dreams, they were mortified. She was there, much younger, maybe four or five, but that wasn't what horrified them, Danny's earlier assumption was correct. She was strapped to an examination table, naked, covered in scars. Nearby two guys in white agents, Danny remembered them from the reality gauntlet incident, were speaking to a surgeon. "We need to be careful with this specimen, apparently it's capable of interacting with ghosts who are intangible, so until we find how it can do that, we need to keep it alive." Said one of the agents (O was it?) "Right, until then we should keep taking its claws when they grow back." Said the other agent (R?) "I shall begin administering the growth formula to make the claws return quicker shortly, studies of the specimen suggests there may be adverse side affects, but nothing that will prevent our work from continuing." Said the surgeon. Suddenly Danny and Kokoa felt someone tapping their backs, and jumped. "I should have known you would try to protect me in my nightmares. But it isn't necessary; I've already lived through this. I need to conquer my past alone. But since we're friends now I suppose I should let you know how this happened. Seeing as you're here now…" Danny felt bad, "I'm sorry to have dropped in here without your permission. But you looked like you were having a nightmare and I thought we could help, I didn't realize your memories were as bad as mine…" Catalina laughed. "Once you see all of my key memories I have a feeling you might rephrase that." Then the scene paused and faded. They reappeared at an intersection of four lanes in a big city, probably New York. "I was three when my parents were killed in a car crash, I wasn't in the car, I was taking a walk with my babysitter, over there," she pointed to a small green haired child with a middle aged woman across the street "and we stopped when I tripped and scraped my knee. Then we heard a loud noise and saw a truck had plowed into a car. When I looked closer I saw the car had the sticker I put on the side of it when my parents left for work that day, a kitten. At first I thought it was coincidence but then I saw my mothers green hair lying against the steering wheel." They watched the little girl escape the hands of the babysitter. "I ran to the car and opened the door, the undamaged door, and started crying," the older Catalina and the younger Catalina spoke in unison, "mommy? Wake up mommy! Please! Where's da-" then the two Catalina's went quiet. "I saw my father's hair covered in blood, wearing his favorite goggles, just like the ones I have now." The young Catalina shrieked a blood curdling shriek; something that Danny was sure would put his ghostly wail to shame.

The scene faded and they saw Catalina with a GIW agent, "they left me with my dad's best friend, Mr. Jonson. His agency name was agent J. he didn't know my family was monsters. I was afraid he would hate me and the memory of my family if he found out so I hid my true form on every day except Halloween. One day, it was take your child to work day, and he brought me." The scene morphed to show the GIW headquarters. "But it didn't go as well as they expected, there was a ghost breakout. One of them managed to hold J hostage. I wasn't going to lose my only 'family' again." Little Catalina transformed into her monster form and jumped at the ghost yelling "leave mister J alone!" the ghost ,surprised, turned intangible to dodge, but Catalina still got him. He dropped agent j and started flailing until one of the agents used a capture device (probably bootleg Ghostbusters equipment) to detain the ghost. "I went to Mister Jonson to make sure he was okay. He was less hurt than I was by the look of it, but I felt a prick in the back of my neck and passed out."

The scene reconfigured itself to one similar to the first one they witnessed. "This is the day after. I woke up while they were removing my claws." An ear splitting shriek. The scene changes to the first one. "I stayed there till I was four. Almost a full year. Then this day happened." The scene resumed. "they gave me a growth hormone, but they gave me a lot, they thought since I needed higher concentrations of everything else like sedatives and blood clotters ,so I didn't bleed to death during intravenous experiments, that I would require a great deal of growth hormones as well. But they were wrong. They gave me far too much, and…" they watched as the hormone solution was injected into her neck. Suddenly her body began spasming. "Because of my monster blood, the solution had an extreme affect. Every single gland, bone, and muscle in my body went into overdrive." They watched as the four year old body of young Catalina grew, arms and legs lengthening, body growing and slimming, breasts enlarging, hair growing at least as long as she became tall, tail growing longer, head growing, and muscles enlarging. "What you can't see happening is my brain growing as well, this is what caused my mental capacity to skyrocket." After the changes finished, the restraints designed to hold a four year old were destroyed by the now thirty year old in appearance Catalina. She unsheathed her claws, now twice as long as her childhood ones, approximately an inch and a half now, and bound out in an escape attempt, no matter how many sedatives they hit her with they couldn't down her. "Eventually they resorted to this." BANG! Darkness.

When the scene melted away and a new one reformed, they saw her cat form corpse (?) in a dump. "Of course, they forgot two things, one, cats have nine lives," they watched as the cat got up. "And two, I still had those growth hormones in me." They watch the cat, which has turned into a kitten, grow. Once it stopped growing they watched it turn into a thirteen year old, in appearance, Catalina. "Naked and thankfully scarless thanks to my nine life regeneration, decided to find out how to get into my home world, the monster realm. But first I needed clothes. So I snuck into a house and found the clothes I usually wear nowadays in a girl's closet, I took them and got changed. I then found somewhere to live while I learned all I would need to blend in. like math, reading, writing, science, all the stuff a thirteen year old like my body appeared to be, should need. I became the cat of a scientist, learned more about science then left, lived with a PI for a while, then, while I was with the detective I found out that there were strange things about a school in Amity Park, so I assumed it was the local monster school. However it was just Casper high, but upon further digging I found out Casper high was actually the former American monster school. I came here in hopes that I could find someone with knowledge of the way to get to the monster world. I didn't, that was last year. Since you started appearing I started practicing to become a super hero like you, in order to get your attention. Then I could ask you if you knew how to get to the monster realm. When you vanished, i put my plan into action, and when you returned I managed to get to you finally." The area around them morphed again. This time to a small apartment, with various photo's of what Danny and Kokoa assumed were Catalina's family, before her life went to hell. "So, any questions?" she asked as she sat in a chair. "Does this mean you are only six?" asked Kokoa. "Yup, six years old no parents, with the body and brain of a sixteen year old." She replied "do you want parents?" asked Danny with an unreadable expression. Kokoa and Catalina's eyes widened. "Yes, why?" Danny concentrated and held his hand out in front of him. Suddenly a DVD case appeared in his hand. "Can you make a DVD player in here, and maybe make the TV bigger?" he asked. The girls blinked and Catalina said "I suppose…" she then willed the TV much larger, and a DVD player. Danny put the DVD in the slot, and the DVD started. The opening ads played advertising 'Ghostly one liners: the Danny phantom comedy track', 'ghost hunters: the good, the bad, and the guys in white', and 'The Ghost Zone: a tour starring Danny Phantom'. Danny just whistled innocently as he placed each of said movies on the coffee table incase Catalina wanted to watch them later. Finally the menu started up. 'Danny Fentom, the video autobiography' Danny went to the scene select as Kokoa whispered in his ear, "why didn't we do it this way for us?" Danny replied, "Did you know what a DVD was before that?" Kokoa shook her head, "exactly."

Eventually they found his memories from today, and scrolled to the dream he had right before entering Catalina's dreams. He pressed play and immediately Kokoa said, "Why does this feel famili-. Oh crap…" Danny asked what was wrong and Kokoa said, "I had the same dream I think." And as the dream properly started she nodded. Catalina was watching closely, three children surrounded Danny and Kokoa. Then in came her as a six year old. "Mommy! Daddy!" she said, and she didn't hear past that. She felt a warmth spread throughout her entire being. She realized that dreams have a way of revealing people's innermost feelings. Does this mean they want to be her parents at heart? Or is this a case of premonition? Is it that they will become her parents? Either way she felt great joy. "Is it okay?" she asked. Danny and Kokoa stop theorizing their shared dream when she asks that. "What do you mean?" Danny asks. "I mean is it okay if you become my new mom and dad?" Danny and Kokoa freeze. It's true that she makes them feel protective but could they really do something like that? They turned to each other and started whispering. Eventually they nodded to each other. "For now you are just our friend," she became sad, "but," she perked up, "if we get married after school, we will officially adopt you. So, I guess the answer is yes, we would love to be your parents, eventually." Said Danny. Catalina began crying tears of joy at the prospect of having new parents, of course they can't replace her real parents but they will help take away her pain, and be there for her. "Alright, let's get out of here, if we stay here all night we won't have any energy." Kokoa nodded, then said "don't mention this to anyone else; they may think we're doing something stupid." Danny nodded. "Also, there is something you need to know before we go to the academy on Sunday."

The next morning found the trio waking up to the sound of an explosion. "Mom, dad broke the containment grid again…" said Danny in his half awake state. "Nope the scanner has been sabotaged, Danny boy." Said jack from the kitchen. Everyone was surprised by that. "Let me see, I might be able to sense the kind of creature who did it." Said Catalina. "How do you know it was a monster?" asked Danny. "because this house is a taboo, the only people who go near this house are you guys and people who have to, so who would break in here to break something especially since they now know it can defend them?" she replies as she goes to the stairs and begins sensing. "She has a point." says Kokoa.

As Catalina inspects the broken machine she quickly finds the epicenter. " the explosion was not the machine itself, it was something placed within the machine… little shrapnel suggests that the device was mid power, heavy scorching suggests high temperature, placed inside using either maintenance hatch or intangibility, also the explosion type and radius suggests nitroglycerin in solution placed in the circuit. Just like the break in at the bank back in Onett…" she noticed the room was quiet and turned around. Everyone was staring at her. "Well, like I said, we had a similar incident back in the town with the detective. In fact that whole year I stayed with the detective had me figuring out cases before him and leaving clues." Danny just shook his head; her learning capability made her the intellectual trump card of the group. Even though he himself was not stupid, nor was Kokoa, having someone like her to help with the future defense of Youkai academy would be a godsend.

Catalina closed her eyes and concentrated. If we were to see what she was feeling she would feel the dark energy of a ghost surrounded by a chain of even darker energy. Her eyes snapped open, "oh crud." She said, "Danny. Kokoa. We have a problem." "What's wrong?" asked Danny. "Were dealing with a necromancer. A monster with the powers to control the dead." Says Catalina. "So if we fight him, we could lose control over ourselves." Said Danny. "Possibly, I mean you're only half ghost and Kokoa is… well we should actually test her blood to find the percentage of her transformation, but the point is, you may not lose all control but at the same time we will need non ghost reinforcements." Says Catalina. Danny and Kokoa look at each other, would the newspaper club be willing to help them? They might not be able to, but it couldn't hurt. "We're calling the headmaster; we may have help from kokoa's sister and her friends." Catalina nodded. Then she perked up. "Wait! I remember browsing through the detective's old case files, there is reports of a strange girl with superhuman abilities just three, miles away, however… that was only for a short period a year ago. So I researched the case and similar reports have been found in the small town of Inba. Local reports say she looks small, two black pigtails of uneven length, scar ridden paper pale skin, wearing a bikini top and micro shorts, both black, and a black trench coat split halfway, a blue star on the back, and black boots and gloves. Apparently she has control over some sort of multiform gun and a black daito. But what gave her away for me is, one of her eyes apparently ignites into blue fire when she fights." "Alright we we'll call and see if we can get help of any kind." said Danny as he takes out the cell phone the exorcist gave him. "I'll be back in a bit, you guys figure out a supplementary plan."

As Danny goes upstairs the phone rings in his hand scaring him. He answers "how did you do that?" the exorcist laughs and says, "I take it you were about to call me. I didn't do this on purpose, I was actually calling to tell you and Kokoa something, but I think your news may have more severity." Danny nodded to himself. "We have a situation in Amity Park. We found an orphaned monster and she wants to come back to yokai with us." "I seen no problem with that, I'll send the registration forms by fax. But I'm sure that's not all is it?" Danny rolled his eyes, should have known. "No, the situation is actually rather serious. Catalina, the monster I mentioned, is a nekomata who has been through even more than me, and she is also a genius. She sensed a necromancer in Amity Park, a fact we need to investigate due to the fact that it has been causing trouble since just after I left. I want to request help from the newspaper club." said Danny as he spoke in an uncharacteristically business like tone. "Hmm, I will ask them but if they come they may need your help when you all get back in order to catch up on their paper. Anything else?" "Yeah. We have a possible monster in the town of Inaba Japan, seems to be a hero like me. Think you could get her too? we need all the help we can get and if she agrees to come back to yokai that's one more helping hand when war comes, right?" the exorcist's smirk could almost be seen through the phone. "Ah, yes, young kuroi chan, I had been meaning to speak to her, she is sort of what you may call, a true human." Danny blinked, "come again?" "When a human is conceived, due to a curse placed on man at the beginning of its sentience, it is split in two. One half is the 'human' half. The other is a being called an 'othersider'. The 'human' receives the emotions and morals. The 'othersider' gains the strength, and sense of duty, that duty is to shoulder the pain the 'human' half receives. They live in a parallel sub-dimension and fight each other when their territory is invaded, usually when two people grow close. These fights are to the death and the fact always remains that as long as the 'human' half lives, the 'othersider' is always reborn. When an 'othersider' is killed, the 'human' is given a clean slate from pain. However, that isn't always a good thing. Should a 'human' be driven mad by their pain, they will cause their 'othersider' to become supercharged. At this point the insane 'othersider' will kill anything around it. And if an insane 'othersider' is killed, whatever caused the 'human' to go insane will vanish from their memory. But kuroi chan went through something a few years ago. An incident which caused her to fuse with her '

Othersider' and in the process become the true human. I've been monitoring her and as fart as I can see, she can change both forms at will. Both forms now being much stronger. I suppose that now is the perfect time to pay her a visit. If she agrees, I'll call you and have her there by tomorrow." Danny nodded "so what was your news?" "Ah yes, the newspaper recently took out a small group of criminals who had taken up base on campus, I thought Kokoa would like to know that they defeated a doppelganger." Danny let out a low whistle. "Impressive, I'll tell her. Sayonara." as Danny hung up he saw something out of the corner of his eyes and turned to it at breakneck paces to grab it. "What the hell is this? Some kind of chain?" Danny started pulling it and as the pulling got closer his ghost senses went off, and he heard yelling, "what the hell why am I moving on my own!? I want to go north!" that sounds familiar. As he pulled again Ember McLain phased through the wall. "Dipstick? The hell have you been? And why are you holding a chain…" she looked down and noticed the chain was wrapped around her. "The hell? When did you learn that!?" Danny looked dumbly. "Guys? I think I found something." "What are you talking about? And why is there a chain around me!?" yelled Ember as she struggled to get it off, "god, its like it's alive, it keeps moving back on me."

As the others come upstairs they seem confused. "Why is Ember dancing?" asked jazz. "Can't you see the chains?" asked two very surprised ghosts. "What chains?" asked Maddie, pointing her gun at Ember. Danny sat and pondered for a second then he snapped his fingers. "Ok turn around, all of you. Then turn back to look at us slowly out of the corner of your eye." they did as he said and suddenly they saw the chains. "Oh, that's why we couldn't see them. The necromancer's natural perception field prevents people from seeing, or feeling the chains it uses to capture its prey." said Catalina in science mode. "That means somewhere on Ember should be a lock, if we break that she will be free." Ember suddenly shouted, "What the fuck is going on here!" Danny replied, "You've been under the control of a necromancer for an unknown amount of time. Ember do you know how you got back to Amity Park after the ghost invasion?" "Of course I do, a portal opened naturally in that movie theater downtown, I went through and-" suddenly she looked confused, "I was being pulled here by that chain? What?" Danny and Kokoa looked at each other and then Catalina. "That proves it, alright, if we hurry the necromancer won't notice till it's too late." Catalina grabbed Ember and turned her around. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Found it! Its right above her butt." Ember felt where she said and there was a padlock. "Well, that's…" said Maddie. "Good, we found it, I apologize in advance Ember but your butt will be cold for a while, Cat holds her still." "Roger!" she said as she hugged Ember so tight she couldn't move. "You cop a feel Phantom and you die!" Danny cringed and said, "Don't worry, no plans to do so. Kokoa would drain me dry?" Ember went beet red as a misunderstanding was made. "Isn't that a good thing?" she said. "Everybody in the room went beet red at that statement. "Oh god did you get that wrong. Kokoa is my VAMPIRE girlfriend…" Ember cringed and said, "oh… right." Danny just shook his head said, "no one ever speaks of this, ever." the others nod as Danny begins freezing the metal lock.

About twenty minutes later Danny said, "I hope you're numb because I'm going to break it now." and with that Danny punched it and the brittle metal shattered like thin glass. Ember suddenly collapsed as the chain was yanked off her by an unseen force. "Mom, bring her to the lab, no experiments." Maddie nodded as the three monsters left to try and free more ghosts. This was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Reinforcements and a battle

They had freed around thirty ghosts from the necromancer's chains by midnight. All the freed ghosts agreed to go willingly to Fenton works until the necromancer was caught, a decision made grudgingly. Danny was glad the necromancer wasn't able to reach any of the more dangerous ghosts, that would have been very dangerous. Danny was feeling fully dead by the time they got home… and saw ghosts in the living room. "Why are you all up here and not in the lab?" asked Kokoa. "Because skulker and ember started to make out and then..." started technus they suddenly heard a very ember like scream. Danny gagged and ran to the bathroom. "I don't blame any of you." said a sickly looking Kokoa. "I think we should invest in some sound proofing." said Danny as he returned. Suddenly the phone for the school rang. "Everybody shush, I'm getting a call from the exorcist." he said as he went outside to take the call. "So who can come?" asked Danny. The voice who responded was female and unfamiliar. "Excuse me but this is phantom san right?" Danny was confused. "Yes…" the voice made a relived noise. "Good, hi I'm Mato Kuroi; Mikogami san said you need my help?" Danny was relived, "so you will help then?" Mato sounded conflicted, "well that depends, Mikogami san didn't explain much but he said you needed my help." Danny sighed. "So you want to know what exactly is happening. Well I guess I should take it from the top then if you are going to help, first off, I'm a half ghost…"

Around one o-clock in the morning Danny finally hung up with Mato. Now that she had been filled in on the situation she was happy to help, even transfer schools for the sake of helping protest it. She was a protector, a guardian, just like him. She lives to protect, to make others feel better, to be a hero like himself. He feels inside like he has found one of the blurred out figures from the dream. He hopes so, because from what he heard of her she seems quite likeable. Sort of sisterly. Anyways, as he went to check up on Kokoa and Catalina, he saw that the ghosts were gone so he went to make sure they were still in the cellar. And sure enough, they were. Danny turned the lights off seeing as they all seemed to be asleep and turned on the ghost shield, that way they couldn't be recaptured. He walked upstairs and opened the door; there they were sleeping on the mattress, with an open spot for him. He yawned as he slid in to the bed, next to Kokoa.

at the break of dawn the trio woke up to the sound of a bus pulling in to the front of the property, "that will be them…" said Danny as he got up and went to get the newspaper club and Mato. Kokoa and Catalina both got up and started changing when Danny left. As he walked down the stairs Danny already heard the sounds of Tskune's harem, he felt bad for Mato if she really was with them and not next to arrive. The doorbell rang and Danny put a long range shield up at his parent's room so his dad didn't do the stupid door thing. When he opened the door he got a chorus of hellos from them. "Hi guys, I'm so glad you could make it, the situation is a little dangerous for me and Kokoa so we really appreciate It." suddenly Kokoa fell through the ceiling…naked, "stupid intangibility! Work when I ask you too not when you want to!" she yelled as she got up then she turned and noticed the newspaper club, Danny, and another girl she didn't know staring at her. Tskune was unconscious on the floor, Danny was looking away from her and giving off heat from his blush, and gin was staring like nothing happened. "Kokoa, please go and resume your bath… I'll give you more intangibility training later today…" said Danny shakily. Kokoa vanished completely as she ran back upstairs. As Danny calmed himself down he started to act like nothing happened "so I take it you're Mato right?" he said to the unfamiliar girl. She nodded and said, "That must make you Danny." Danny nodded, "right, sorry about that, we're still teaching her to use the ghost powers. and before I forget," Danny turned to gin, "I saw you looking gin, if you do that again… lets say they'll be finding little bits of you until the planet dies." gin seemed a little nervous that a fellow S rank monster was threatening him but he agreed. "Alright, you guys want breakfast? Oh and clear the path to the door for a second." they nodded and moved, Danny let the shield go and within seconds they saw jack thundering towards the door with the goo blaster. But upon noticing the people in the house he stopped and politely introduced himself to them. He then slammed the door open and shouted ghost while shooting off the blaster. Everyone looked at Danny questioning his oddball father. Danny shrugged as his mom came down and introduced herself, normally.

When Kokoa and Catalina came down stairs, Kokoa apologized about earlier and sat between Danny and Moka. When gin saw Catalina he got up to go hit on her but before he could he was encased in a ghostly cage and shoved to the corner of the room. They all seemed surprised, Danny just said, "she's six, I wasn't letting him near her." everybody looked at him like he was crazy. "Long very traumatizing story, don't ask." said Kokoa.

As breakfast continued Danny and Kokoa were getting fidgety. And so was Moka. Eventually Danny couldn't take it any more. "Thirsty vampires may now raise their hands." he said, and his, Kokoa's, and Moka's hands went up at light speed. "Alright, Tskune, I'm afraid you know what that means for you…" he shrugged and bent his neck, looks like he saw this coming. "Kokoa? You want to leave the room to do it?" Kokoa blushed and said, "We need to get used to doing it in public, so doing it in front of a small group of people is an easy first step." Danny blushed and agreed. "You first." he angled his neck to facilitate the bite. His parents and sister watched with interest as Kokoa leaned in and bit him. Several of her hairs shimmered silver as she drank. Moka noticed this. "Oh Kokoa, your hair finally changed!" Kokoa finished and said, "My eyes can change now too. see." as she said this, her yokai energy skyrocketed. Her hair changed to silver and her eyes turned red and catlike. "That's great! Your energy level is really increasing too. It's almost at Ura-chan's now." the newspaper club nodded in surprised affirmation. Danny smiled, "well she's part ghost now, and she most likely gained some of that energy from me."he then said," my turn." Kokoa adjusted her shirt and leaned her neck. Danny let his hair go silver and eyes red as he leaned in for the bite, surprising the others. His teeth elongated as he bit down.

After a quiet breakfast, Tskune asked Mato about her monster form. "Well, I'm what the headmaster called a true human." the others gasped, "but don't worry, I'm not a human like you guys think." she want on to explain the way the headmaster did again. "Wow, that's pretty interesting. So can you change forms at will?" asked Kurumu. "Yup, watch." Mato stood in the middle of the room and raised her arm skyward before stopping herself. "Um… is there some where with more space?" Danny laughed, "yeah come on. We need to tell town about you guys anyway." the newspaper club looked horrified. "We can't do that! We'll get expelled!" shouted Tskune. "Don't worry; the town has an agreement with me and the headmaster because of my involvement with it, and the previous knowledge of ghosts. You can show your true colors here. But you have to behave. Especially you gin." gin whistled like it was nothing. "Come on" said Danny as he got up and turned phantom.

Two hours later the press conference was held. Danny started with a reminder on the agreement and extended it to their friends. "Now, because of a recent discovery I had to call in reinforcements from abroad. The Yokai academy newspaper club and a friend from Inaba in Japan. She is a special monster whose technical name is a true human. I will let her explain the meanings of that later. But first for those of you who weren't here last time, I will now show you my secrets." Danny turned human surprising quite a few in the crowd. "Also my lovely vampire girlfriend accidently turned me vampire as well so that I will show you later. But first Mato!" Mato walked to the front of the stage and held her arm to the sky, "Black Rock Shooter, GO" a blue flame erupted from her left eye and encompassed her, blocking all vision. When it died down she was taller, longer hair, more serious looking, wearing a black bikini top, black booty shorts, a long black sweat jacket with a star on the back and front left, knee high black combat boots, and black gloves. someone in the crowd let out a whistle and she looked right at him and held he arm into the sky again, this time a giant black cannon put itself together around her arm and she aimed it at him and fired a blank, the guy jumped and freaked out. "Made you flinch." she said as she went back to the group in back. "Yeah, I should tell you guys, they are mostly taken already. In fact most of the girls here are in love with this poor sap, Tskune Aono." Tskune walked up front and said, "I was once a human like you guys but due to certain events, I am a ghoul. Sorry but I won't be transforming unless it's a combat situation." he bowed and walked back. "Up next is a girl who pounces on you before she checks who it is, Kurumu Korono!" "I said sorry!" she said as she walked forward getting many rounds of applause. "Hi, I'm Kurumu. I'm a succubus. And Tskune's my destined one." she releases her wings tail claws and horns. The crowd stares. She reins in her true form and walks back. "Next is Mizore Shiroyuki, stalker extraordinaire!" as Mizore walked to the front of the stage she extended her ice claws, and said "Yuki-Onna." and walked back. "She's shy. Alright, next is Yukari Sendou." as Yukari walked to the front of the stage she looked fearfully at the crowd. "Hi, I'm a witch…" then ran behind Danny. "Anyone even thinks of bullying her you have all of us to deal with, including Gin the pervert." as gin walked to the front of the stage he smiled at some girls. "Hey there, name's Ginie Morioka. Werewolf." he transformed quickly then turned back. Stunning the crowd. As he returned Danny motioned for Moka and Kokoa to join him with Tskune to release Moka. "Alright, this may be slightly frightening, brace you for three vampires releasing at once.

Tskune removed the Rosario and the three of them released their powers. The energy nearly 'KO'ing several in the crowd. When the energy subsided Moka, Kokoa, and Danny stood there, silver hair, red eyes, and longer fangs. "You stand in the presence of royalty. Two princesses of the Shuzen vampire family. And then there's me. Moka Akashya, Kokoa Shuzen and me. Danny Fenton/Phantom. And finally a local girl who we will be returning to yokai academy, Catalina Mewler." Catalina went to the front of the stage and turned to a cat. "I'm a Nekomata!" she said then jumped on Danny's shoulders and relaxed around it like a scarf. "Now we have yet to find the source of the current ghost problem, which is why I sent for backup. We will begin our search in the northern forest and span out from their starting tomorrow. Now any questions?"

**Sorry for the short chapter. But it's only because that last question was geared towards you. If you have any questions I will answer them (so long as they aren't spoilers) to my fullest. Starting today and ending on Halloween 2013 this story is on hiatus. on November third or fourth, ,depending on the amount of questions, the new chapter will be released as a canon press conference, I will be organizing the questions to fit the story content, and because of that I need you to supply me with a name and description of the character you want to ask your question.**


End file.
